


You're Beautiful

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a bartender in a place the boys regularly visit. She has self esteem, body issues and is the butt of constant jokes from a group of young, perky, perfect college kids. The boys stand up for her. Fluff and smut ensue :) xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I wiped the bar down, so glad this night was almost over. Saturday night was the worst. All these drunk college kids made me feel old, and all the sorority girls with their perfect bodies made me feel like a fat-ass. I’m only 27 and I wear a size 12 but I couldn’t help feeling self-conscious around them. 

The only reason I stayed at this job was because of two people, the Winchesters. They would come in every month or so, on their way out to some new job, or heading home from a job. I wasn’t sure what they did but they were covered in bruises and scratches a lot. I didn’t care. They were nice to me. Always made sure to come during my shift, always asked for me by name. They weren’t bad on the eyes either.

Speak of the devil, they walked through the door.

“Hey y/n!” Dean said, sliding onto a stool.

“Hey Dean, hey Sam. The usual?”

“Yes ma'am!” Dean slapped the bar and smiled at me.

I chuckled, “You’re in a good mood.”

Sam shook his head, smiling as well, “We just had a pretty successful hun–job.”

I stared at him for a minute and then said, “Well, good! I’m happy for you guys.” I popped the tops on two beers and sat them down.

“How are things here?” Sam asked.

“Oh you know, same ole’ same ole’,” I shrugged. “Stupid college kids drinking too much and beatiful girls leaving with boys they shouldn’t.”

“Whoa…you left with someone you shouldn’t?!” Dean asked, winking at me.

“I said beautiful girls,” I punched him in the shoulder.

He looked confused, “Right, that’s why I asked you that.”

“Please, like any of these boys would like twice at me. I’m old and I’m fat,” I looked down at the rag as I twisted it in my hands.

“Hey…whoa…you will not talk about yourself like that,” Dean said.

“Yeah, what are you talking about y/n, you’re very pretty,” Sam looked at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

I blushed and mumbled a non-committal response as a group of people walked up to the register to pay their tab. 

“Hey grandma, can we pay our bill or are you too busy flirting?” a drunk frat boy yelled down the bar.

“Coming,” I said and walked to the register.

“I know it’s a long walk but you look like you could use the exercise,” he laughed as his buddy high-fived him. 

I was almost to the register when I heard a “What the fuck man?” and I looked up to see Dean with the kid’s shirt clenched in his fists and his face inches from the guy’s nose.

“What’s your problem dickhead?” Dean snarled. 

“Dude, get off me!” he tried to break Dean’s hold on him and his buddy grabbed Dean from behind. Sam jumped off his stool and ran to the end of the bar.

“That was not smart,” Sam growled, pulling the guy off Dean and putting him in a chokehold.

“You’re going to apologize to this nice young woman, pay your bill and get the fuck out of here, you got it?” Dean shoved him towards the register with his hand around the back of the guy’s neck.

“S–sorry,” the guy mumbled, shoving dollar bills at me.

“What about a tip? Hmm, I think this will do,” Dean pulled a $20 out of the guy’s wallet and laid it on the counter.

“Come on man, how am I gonna get home? That was my cab fare!” the guy whined.

“I guess you better start walkin’,” Dean shoved him away from the bar by his neck. Sam released his friend and they ran out the door, looking back to make sure they weren’t being followed.

I stood there, my mouth hanging open, who were these guys?

Dean huffed and adjusted his jacket, “Assholes.”

“You okay y/n?” Sam asked.

“I’m…yes, I’m fine. You guys didn’t have to do that,” I said.

“Yes we did. That was totally uncalled for,” Sam said, his eyes dark with anger.

“Well, thank you. Your drinks are on me,” I said as they sat back down.

“What time is your shift over?” Dean asked.

“In an hour, why?”

“We’re going to stick around to make sure they don’t do anything stupid,” Dean said.

“No, that’s not necess—”

“Yes it is,” Sam said. “We just humiliated them and they might want to retaliate.”

“Okay. I have to get something from the back, be right back,” I walked to the back room and sat down, my hands were shaking. I had never had someone stand up for me like that. Tears pricked at my eyes. Oh my god, stop being such a girl! I wiped my eyes and managed to regain my composure before I went back out.

When my shift ended the boys helped me put the chairs up on the tables and cart the trash out to the dumpster.

“Hey y/n, wanna go get a drink?” Dean asked.

I laughed, “Didn’t we just do that?”

“Come back to our room, we have a six-pack with your name on it,” Dean smiled.

“Umm…” I looked at Sam and he smiled too, nodding at me to say yes. “Okay, sure, why not?”

“Alright! Follow us,” Dean started the Impala and I followed them back to their motel.

They opened the door to the room and Sam rushed in, trying to clean the place up a little bit. There were empty pizza boxes and clothes strewn around the room.

“Jeez, your maid is terrible!” I laughed.

“Yeah…terrible,” Sam said and I saw him and Dean shoot each other a look.

What was that about?

Dean opened up the mini fridge and pulled out the beer. We sat at the small table in the room and Sam sat on the bed. We talked about various things. They mostly asked me about my life. Where I was born, how long had I been working at the bar, stuff like that. 

“Be right back,” Dean went to the bathroom after the third beer and left Sam and I alone in the room.

“So y/n, about what you said at the bar, you know none of that is true, right?” Sam asked.

“What? That I’m old and fat? I’m 27 years old, that’s old to still be single,” I sighed. “And I’m still single because I’m so fat.”

Sam stood up and walked over to me, pulling me up out of the chair. He put his hand under my chin and said, “You’re not old, and you’re not fat. You are beautiful.” He leaned down and kissed me, lightly. I couldn’t believe this was happening. I put my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair.

“Sam, have you seen the–” Dean came out of the bathroom and I stepped back, embarrassed. “Dude, what the hell!”

“Look man, you were taking too long to make your move, and besides, I told you I liked her way before you told me you liked her.”

Was this really happening right now? Were two of the hottest guys I had ever seen fighting over me?

“You did not! I told you when we were on the way back from Nebraska two weeks ago,” Dean said.

“Yeah and I told you when we were on the way to Montana a month ago!”

“Guys?” I said softly.

“What? You’re crazy, that wasn’t a month ago,” Dean said.

“Yes it was!”

“Guys!” I spoke a little louder this time and they both turned to look at me. “Do I get a say in this?”

“Oh my god, of course you do, sorry y/n,” Sam grabbed my hand and smiled.

“I love you both so much and it’s so hard for me to choose, but if I have to choose, I choose…”

I’ll leave it up to you, the reader, to decide who she chooses! Send me a message and tell me who she should choose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defending the reader’s honor, the boys have taken her back to their motel room and she must choose between Sam or Dean.

“Guys!” I spoke a little louder this time and they both turned to look at me. “Do I get a say in this?”

“Oh my god, of course you do, sorry y/n,” Sam grabbed my hand and smiled.

“I love you both so much and it’s so hard for me to choose, but if I have to choose, I choose...both of you,” I blushed and looked down.

“Both?” Sam stared at me, shocked.

Dean however, let out a loud laugh and clapped his hands together, “I knew there was a wild girl in there somewhere.” His green eyes sparkled as he stared at me with a new admiration. 

“Unless it’s too weird…” I backpedaled but Sam grabbed me and kissed me, hard, tangling his hands in my hair. He rested his forehead on mine and asked, “Are you sure?”

I nodded and Dean’s gruff voice spoke in my ear, “Hell yeah she’s sure.” His hands wound around my waist and he bit my earlobe. I moaned and leaned back against him, my hands still around Sam’s waist.

Dean slid his hands under my shirt and pulled it up over my head while Sam worked on the buttons on my jeans. Dean kissed down my neck while he unclasped my bra and Sam slid my panties down my legs, kissing my thighs as he went.

I was completely naked in between them, and they were both fully clothed. I started feeling self-conscious until Dean grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his neck. He twisted and rolled my nipples in his fingers and Sam knelt on the floor, spreading my legs apart. He licked my pussy and sucked my clit into his mouth and I moaned and pressed my fingernails into Dean’s neck. I bucked my hips up into Sam’s mouth and he grinned, looking up at me with those beautiful eyes. My knees buckled as my orgasm hit and Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me to the bed.

Sam lay me down gently on the bed as they both got undressed. I stared up in awe as these two beautiful men climbed in bed with me, Sam in front, Dean behind me. Sam rolled me over on my side and kissed me, gently, as he slid two of his very long fingers in my pussy, crooking them just right and rubbing my clit with his palm. I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair. Dean sucked and kissed on my neck as he palmed my ass. 

I suddenly felt very bold and pulled back, “I want you to fuck me from behind while I suck Dean’s dick.”

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise before he nodded and they got into position, Dean keeling in front of me and Sam kneeling behind me while I got on all fours. Sam grabbed my ass and pulled me back against him. I felt his tip barely push inside me and I moaned, wrapping my lips around Dean’s cock. Dean groaned and tangled his hands in my hair, pushing himself further into my mouth.

“Shit,” Sam hissed and pushed in, all at once. I cried out around Dean’s dick as Sam fucked me, hard, his hands digging into my ass. Every push from Sam shoved Dean’s dick further down my throat. Sam slapped my ass and I moaned, praying he would do it again, and he didn’t disappoint.

“I’m...I’m gonna…” was all Dean managed to say before he pulled out of my mouth, cumming all over my back.

“Fuck…” Sam growled and then he came also, fucking me so hard his balls slapped against my clit. I came...hard...screaming their names.

We all three collapsed on the bed in a heap. I rolled onto my side, facing Dean this time. He smiled and kissed me, deep, while he palmed my pussy.

“Damn girl,” he said breathlessly.

Sam kissed my neck and rubbed my ass, “Did we hurt you?”

“Hell no,” I smiled. Turning my head and kissing Sam, I grabbed his dick and stroked it, gently. “Matter of fact, I’m ready to go again when you guys are.”


End file.
